Secrets
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Lily Potter is telling all of her secrets to Lysander. Too bad he doesn't wanna hear them. "Hey, can you keep a secret?" Oh, man. LilyLysander, little LilyScorpius.


**Secrets**

_Lily/Lysander_

"_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink so tell me what you want to hear. Something that will like those ears. I'm sick of all the insincere so I'm gonna give all my secrets away_."

**Secrets, OneRepublic**

"Can you keep a secret, Lys?" The small red-headed girl asked the little boy beside her.

"What is it, Lil?" The brunette boy asks, long eyelashes closing over his large blue eyes.

Grinning, she tells him, "I know what I'm getting for Christmas."

"And what is that?" Lysander replies, staring into her big hazel-green eyes.

"A broom!" Lily claps her hands in pure excitement. "But, you know, that's what I want, but there's one more thing..."

"What else do you want?" Lysander asks, confused. All he's heard about for the last couple of weeks is how much she wants a broom, and how much she hopes that she's going to get one.

"I want a best friend," Lily whispers, as if it's some big secret.

Lysander just beams. "Well, you have one, right here. You'll probably always have one, Lily."

"Thank you, Lysander," Lily beams, rolling over and kissing him on his cheek. "So, you'll never leave me, right? Not like Teddy, when he went off to school and only came back at the end of the year for two weeks."

"Lily," Lysander sighs. "I am two years older than you, which means that sadly, I have to go off to school two years before you. But then I'll be back to see you, and I'll visit for months at a time. I'll see you at every holiday, Lil, I promise."

"Promise?" says the stubborn eight year old, sticking out her pinky as if it was some sort of Unbreakable Vow.

"Of course I promise, Lily," Lysander smiles sweetly, locking his pinky around hers and squeezing it tightly, making the little, younger redheaded girl let out a giggle.

But, of course, that was back when he was young, only ten years of age, and innocent. He didn't know anything of the things that could go wrong.

…

Her second year of school, his fourth, and they're lying out in the courtyard. She's a Slytherin, he's a Gryffindor, but they're still the best of friends, because they'd made a promise.

"Can you keep a secret, Lys?" The twelve-year old asks, rolling over to face her best friend.

Grinning, Lysander responds, "Of course I can, Lil. What is it now?"

"I think I might have a crush," Lily replies innocently, not seeing the hurt expression on her best friends face. A radiant expression erupts from her own face.

Lysander scowls just a little bit, hoping that she doesn't notice. "Oh, that's… normal, I suppose. Who's the lucky bloke?"

"Jason Nott," Lily squeals, almost clapping her hands in excitement at _just the name_.

"Brother of the same infamous _Dawson Nott _that our Dominique's going out with?" Lysander asks for confirmation.

"One and the same," Lily confirms. "Have you seen him? He's adorable, right?"

Laughing, Lysander replies, "Well, Lil, I don't know if I could be the judge of that. He's a good-looking boy, I'll admit, but I'm straight."

"Sure you are, Mr. Manly," Lily laughs, poking his stomach. "Can't even admit a boy is _adorable_!"

"Sure, Lily," Lysander laughs. "So, how's your Quidditch team treating you?"

"Pretty good, we haven't beaten Gryffindor yet, but of course Albus is the Chaser, so they're bound to be good," Lily sighs. "Oh, did you know that Jason Nott is playing Beater for our team?" Her large hazel eyes expand again, showing her obvious excitement.

Laughing, Lysander just nods his head. "That's nice, Lily."

He doesn't let her know that he's just a little bit jealous. Because, really, she's like his little sister, and she's his best friend. Not to mention, she doesn't feel the same way he does, _obviously. _She'd just been obsessing over Jason Nott.

But she's too young now, anyway. Right now, for her, older boys have cooties.

So it's time for him just to watch as her best(est) friend, Lysadner.

…

"Can you keep a secret, Lys?" Lily asks again, her next year, when she's thirteen and he's fifteen and they're sitting in the Gryffindor common room (she's snuck in).

"Sure, Lil," he replies absentmindedly, picking at a loose thread in the couch. He's so used to hearing her secrets by now (and they're not all good, anymore) that he's not even sure he _wants _to hear what it is.

Leaning in, she confides to him, "I got my first kiss."

"_What_?" He replies, ears perking up. What's going on? Is this the same little Lily flower that he used to know? He has to know who this boy is that's corrupting his little Lily.

"I said, I got my first kiss," Lily repeats, not looking ashamed at all. In fact, she looks sort of… _happy_.

"Was it that Jason Nott boy?" Lysander growls, trying not to seem concerned but failing miserably.

Sighing, Lily says, "Don't get upset, but yes, it was Jason Nott. I really like him, Lysander, don't do anything to mess it up please."

Hurt, Lysander questions, "You think I'm going to mess up your relationship?"

"No," Lily replies, grinning at him in a reassuring way. "But you'll go out of your way trying to protect me, and something will go wrong, because you're just _Lysander_. Don't get me wrong, Lys, I love it."

"Good," Lysander smiles at her.

…

Fast-forward to her fifth year, his last year there. They're both lying on the ground again, outside of Hogwarts, chatting again.

"Can you keep a secret, Lysander?" Lily asks, staring into his _deep _blue eyes and smiling.

"When have I not kept your secrets?" He replies, heart pounding faster than ever, because maybe this will be the moment when she admits she's in love with him.

"I'm secretly going out with Scorpius," Lily tells him. A smile on her face though his heart is _breaking_, she continues, "And I think that maybe I _love_ him. Do you know the best way to tell him?"

"No," He chokes out. "I think that _Scorpius Malfoy _and I are two completely different people."

I mean, really, if she had to pick a boy two years older than her, couldn't it have been _him _and not Scorpius?

But he smiles on the outside, pretends that he doesn't care, and then glances up at the sky. "Oh, look, Lil, it's getting dark. Maybe I should go inside. Don't want to get in trouble."

"Lysander, since when have you cared about getting in trouble?" Lily questions, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "What's _wrong _with you?"

"You," he chokes out. Then, dashing away, he runs and runs on a path to nowhere.

…

The next year, he breaks his promise. He doesn't show up at the annual Potter/Weasley Christmas time, though Lorcan goes, and he doesn't come to visit Lily at all either. He decides it's not worth the pain and torture.

Her secrets only get more and more harmful to _him_.

Though he wishes that one day, she would just realise that it's _him_ who's been there all along. Not _Scorpius Hyperion. _

But too bad for him, the boys hardly ever get their happy ending.

It's just one of the **secrets **of life.

**A/N: Wow, my first LilyLysander! I really loathe this pairing, so I bet I did a horrible job with it. But if you like it, more power to you. I also included some LilyScorpius in there, so I hope you like it! Please review, reviews are **love!


End file.
